the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cannoraoul
Cannoraoul (vernacular "Kanorw'wl") is the First Earth, and the most beautiful of the Triad. It is the only one with a successful Attempt on it. It is now called Cythrawl (vernacular "Sithroh'wl) and is not suitable for sustaining life for any extended period of time. Description (Cannoraoul) Cannoraoul was the smallest of the Triad, and had no moon; it instead had a ring, similar to Saturn's. It had a single continent that was very small and an ocean with a very high salt content. It was inhabited by three main races, only one of which was human. The years on Cannoraoul were equal to just over two on Earth . Description (Cythrawl) Cythrawl is a bed of molten rock and other superheated materials. Above the core orbit many large pieces of the original planet's crust, propelled along by the constant, harsh winds that buffet the surface. The air is breathable but hold very little moisture and has other elements that can be harmful if breathed for an extended period of time. The atmosphere is described as "dark...and evil. All my darkest desires were dragged to the front of my mind." The evil there often produces strange life-forms bent on destruction of all but those who follow Sattanael. It is unknown if he purposefully creates them or it was an unintended side-effect. These creatures are called Pitspawn. History The first planet created by God was Cannoraoul, and professed by the Elder angels to be "the most beautiful thing apart from the Most High Himself." They asked to be given bodies and to be allowed to descend and rule the planet in God's name. These angels were called Nafilwn. Alongside the Nafilwn was the race of Man and the Wnka. The Nafilwn slowly began following their darker desires, unable to control the bodies that they had not been designed for, and eventually had many conflicts with both these races. It was their pride that was the eventual undoing of the planet. The first thousand years were taken up by war. The leader of the Nafilwn, Neforw, and the armies of Nafilwn went up against his first intended wife, Molethlw, whom he renamed Molgelthw, and her traitorous Nafilwn and twisted monsters. At the final battle, he slew her, and Cannoraoul was returned to peace for four-hundred years, before the Nafilwn tried to take land from the Wnka, who fought back, under the leadership of Lwhra. After two wars and the placement of Neforw's student on the throne, peace was once again achieved. However, a few generations down the line, the kings turned bad and enslaved the humans. They fought them off and, in their rage, exterminated them and the Wnka. Once the few surviving Nafilwn fled through the Portal to Valearia, alongside the few God-fearing men remaining, the planet fell into disarray as the humans took advantage of their new freedom. Thus the planet was taken from God's grace and destroyed. It is still accessable and has caused many problems on Valearia. It is unknown what will happen after the returning of the King, either restored or wiped from existance.